chalice ga kill
by ashlight41
Summary: hajime diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. dan bagaimana ia akan menjalani hidpnya didunia yang baru yang penuh dengan kekorupan dan iblis berwujud manusia... ini cuman dibuat isseng jadi jangan harap bagus 3


Chapter 0 kesempatan kedua...

" lakukan kenzaki!" pinta hajime(dalam wujud joker) dari dalam stone tablet. " apa yang kau ragukan?" tanya hajime " bukankah kau sudah pernah menyegelku satu kali sebelumnya. Lakukan saja hal yang sama lagi." Ujar hajime tanpa keraguan.

" hajime..." tak bisa menahan airmatanya kenzaki hanya bisa menangis sambil melihat wajah amane-chan yang telah bertukar dengan hajime itu.

" cepatlah!" desak hajime. " bukankah melindungi manusia adalah tugasmu!?" ujar hajime yang terus mendesak kenzaki untuk melakukannya, mengakhiri hidup dari joker.

Dengan penuh rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan kenzaki perlahan membaringkan amane di lantai dan mulai berdiri menghadap stone tablet yang terdapat hajime di dalamnya itu.

" maafkan aku... hajime." Gumam kenzaki dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

" lakukan kenzaki..." ujar hajime tanpa keraguan dan penyesalan.

Sambil berlinang airmata perlahan kenzaki menarik tuas di beltnya.

[turn up]

Dengan bersamaan dengan suara yang keluar dari beltnya sebuah kartu hologram biru dengan gambar kumbang badak muncul dihadapan kenzaki.

" ..." kenzaki terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya dan berlari menembus kartu itu. " HAAA!" dengan penuh rasa yang bercampur dalam hatinya yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dalam kata-kata. Kenzaki(dalam wujud blade) berlari lurus kearah stone tablet sebelum akhirnya menebas sekuat tenaga stone tablet itu bersama hajime di dalamnya.

" ..." hajime tak berkata apapun selain tersenyum.

Skip time unknown location...

" dimana ini?" gumam hajime yang serasa melayang di ruangan hampa dan gelap tanpa sedikitpun cahaya.

" akhirnya kau bangun... hajime-kun." ujar suara tak di kenal serasa berasal dari segala arah itu. " atau aku haruskah memanggilmu joker?" tanya suara itu.

" hajime aku lebih senang jika kau mengunakan nama itu." ujar hajime yang merasa tak terlalu senang di panggil joker oleh siapapun yang berbicara itu.

" begitu ya? Kalau begitu hajime-kun seperti yang kau sudah sadar bahwa ini bukanlah duniamu bukan?" tanya suara itu yang menduga bahwa hajime sudah menyadari tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

Dan yang pasti bukanlah dunia tempat dia berasal...

" ya kurang lebih." Jawab hajime. Apa dia sudah mati? Tidak hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin mengingat keberadaannya sebagai undead ke 53, joker yang membuatnya menjadi makhluk abadi. Tapi tempat ini bukanlah dunianya ataupun didalam kartu penyegelan.

Apa dia benar-benar sudah mati?

Itulah yang ada dipikirkan hajime saat itu. ratusan kemungkinan terus terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

" tenang saja, ini bukanlah dunia kematian." Potong suara itu memecah lamunannya.

" lalu dimana ini?" tanya hajime.

" kau bisa menyebutnya ruangan antar dunia. " jawab suara itu dengan tenang.

" ruang antar dunia?" gumam hajime yang tak mengerti apa maksud dari suara itu.

" ya begitulah..." ujar suara misterius itu. " dan aku disini untuk memberimu kesempatan kedua joker. Atau lebih tepatnya aikawa hajime." Finish suara itu.

" kesempatan kedua?" gumam hajime kembali dengan tanda tanya. Kesempatan kedua? Apa maksudnya itu? itulah yang ada dipikiran hajime saat itu.

" joker... bukankah kau ingin menjadi manusia?" tanya suara itu yang membuat hajime terbelalak.

" mungkinkah kau..." gumam hajime yang sudah mulai bisa menduga dengan siapa dia berbicara. hanya ada satu yang bisa mengubah takdir yang telah di tuliskan untuk para undead. Dan hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa mengubah takdir itu.

" ya sesuai dugaanmu, akulah ruler. Yang menciptakan sealing stone atau yang biasa kalian panggil dengan sebutan battle master." Ujar suara itu dengan tenang.

" ruler..." gumam hajime.

" ya tepat sekali. Aku bisa saja mengubahmu menjadi manusia tapi itu sayang aku tak bisa mengubahmu menjadi manusia sepenuhnya ataupun mengembalikanmu kedunia tempat kau berasal." Ujar suara itu.

" apa maksudmu?" tanya hajime yang penasaran dan tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan ruler itu.

" kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri, hajime-kun." Ujar ruler sebelum seluruh pandangan hajime menjadi gelap gulita.

...

" ini cukup bukan?" tanya ruler kepada sosok lain yang tampak seperti hajime namun disaat yang sama bukan hajime yang muncul di ruangan gelap itu.

" ya, itu lebih dari cukup." Ujar sosok itu yang tak lain adalah human undead.

" kau yakin ini yang terbaik?" tanya ruler kepada human undead yang di jawab dengan sebuah senyum tipis olehnya.

" semuanya berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua termasuk dia." Jawab human undead sebelum menghilang dalam kegelapan.

...

End chapter...

Bagaimana awal yang bagus?

Please review untuk pendapat dan sarannya ^^

Btw ane ga punya apa-apa kamen rider chalice dan akame adalah milik pengarangnya masing-masing.


End file.
